The disclosed embodiments relate generally to providing search results in response to a search query, and particular to systems, methods and user interfaces in which such search results include one or results authored or annotated by an entity associated with an identifier that is either known to an identifier of the user who submitted the search query or that has been identified as a candidate identifier of the user in accordance with predefined criteria or a predefined selection process. For example, the authoring or annotating entity may be associated with the user via one or more social networking services.
Computer networks play a significant role in our lives, as more people gain access to the computer networks (e.g., the Internet) and people use the computer networks for more activities. Increasingly, more people use more than one account (e.g., email addresses, account names, or other identifiers) in accessing resources on the computer networks. Frequently, a user may not use a same account name for various services on the computer networks, for example in using social networking services.
However, existing methods are not efficient at managing information posted by a same person using multiple accounts. Therefore, there is a need for a new method and system for identifying and managing multiple user accounts.